


The Hand You're Dealt

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Shadows (Persona 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Facing one's repressed feelings can be hard, but often it's for the best.(Or, "what if 'Alice' was Susie's Shadow?")





	The Hand You're Dealt

With a final screech, the deformed angel monster burst into a dark cloud, only to reform a moment later in its original state--a doppelgänger of Susie Campbell with glowing yellow eyes. Off to the side, Alice placed a hand on Susie's shoulder.

"You know what to do, don't you Susie?"

The former voice actress nodded, trembling slightly as she stepped forward.

"When--when I first started at Sillyvision, I had so much hope. And when I got the part of Alice Angel, it felt like my dreams were really coming true." She paused to wipe away a tear. "I don't know why Joey ended up picking Allison over me, but I was crushed. What made her a better fit?"

Sammy approached, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Does it really matter? You were the perfect voice for Alice, no matter what Joey said."

"I thought there was something wrong with me. Something about me that made me anything but perfect. I let my jealousy and broken heart get in the way of my friendship with Allison, and if I see her again, I'll apologize. But right now, I have to face the truth." Susie took a deep breath, looking her double straight in the eye. "You _are_ me, and I'm you."

Hearing those words, Susie's Shadow nodded in satisfaction. A pale blue glow surrounded her as she changed form, becoming a woman with long blonde hair held back by a silver tiara, clad in a sparkling pink dress. The woman turned into a card, which descended into Susie's hand.

"Titania..."

A wave of dizziness washed over her and she pitched forward, Sammy catching her before she could hit the ground.

"It's alright. I've got you."

"Let's rest a bit," Henry suggested. "There are still a lot of Shadows roaming around. We'll need our strength if we're going to save everyone."


End file.
